The Seduction of Robert Goren
by DejaBlue1972
Summary: BobbyOC. What does it take to seduce one of our favorite detectives? Me and my one track mind wanted to know. Rate M for mature adult overtones and one bad swear word.


**Author's Notes: A little sexual role playing is suppose to be healthy for a relationship, right? It's suppose to bring you closer to your mate, right? Or, at least, it's suppose to get you laid. Yeah, blame the commute on this Bobby and Angel oneshot. This is rated M for the sexually suggestive adult content. LO:CI characters belong to Dick Wolf and company; original characters belong to me. Any and all mistakes made are my own. Read and enjoy! :o)**

**

* * *

**

Thursday, May 29

**Computer City, 2:37 p.m.**

Angelica Pierson-St. John had just finished clicking the 'send' button on her e-mail when her cell phone chirped, alerting her that she had a text message. She picked up the phone and flipped it open. The message was from Bobby. It simply read: _"Will be home tomorrow. Let's play reporter. :)"_

"Oh my!" Angel softly exclaimed as she read the short and sexually suggestive message. For the past month and a half, she and Bobby had barely seen each other because of their crazy work schedules. He was either in court or pursuing leads to a few new cases; she was either helping out at Computer City or doing her accountant thing at Martin Baker and Martin. This upcoming weekend was going to be the first weekend Angel would be able to kick back and relax. Now, with Bobby coming back in town, she'd have someone to hang out with.

After a couple of minutes of thought, a sly, mischievous smile spread across Angel's lips. She simply replied back, _"Okay. Check your e-mail for details. :)"_

**

* * *

**

Friday, May 30

**Manhattan Hilton Hotel, 6:34 p.m.**

"May I help you, sir?" the blonde haired, clean cut desk attendant asked as Bobby approached the registration desk. "Uh, yes, you can," Bobby said as he pulled out his badge. "I'm Detective Robert Goren, Major Case Squad. There's a Ms. H. Lee Sinclair registered here at your hotel. Could you tell me what room she's staying in, please?" The desk attendant, whose nametag read Elliott, closely scrutinized the gold shield before looking up that information. "Ms. Sinclair is in room 1001, on the 10th floor." "Thank you," Bobby said over his shoulder as he headed towards the elevators.

Bobby examined his reflection in the mirrored elevator as he rode up to the 10th floor. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a gray shirt and dark gray patterned tie, black shoes and belt. His hair was cut close, some gray hair prominently showing at the temples. He sighed as he rubbed his cheeks. Bobby had shaved earlier today, but his five o'clock shadow was already showing. A small smile flitted across his lips as he remembered the words from Angel's e-mail. _"You can shave again if you want to, but a little scruff on your face makes you look sexy."_

Bobby got off the elevator and followed the signs to room 1001. When he reached the door, he stopped to take a deep breath, letting it go before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" a female voice asked from inside. "NYPD, ma'am. Please open the door," he said a little loudly. "Just a moment, officer," the female replied.

* * *

"Oh, shit!" Bobby quietly exclaimed under his breath as the door opened, revealing the room's lovely female occupant. Angel was standing there, wearing a black miniskirt, a white sheer see through blouse that was unbuttoned enough to reveal a white lacy push up bra and the cleavage held within its confines and black tri-strap 3 inch high Mary Jane heels. Her caramel colored skin glowed from the glittery body powder she had on. Angel's normally straight brown hair was curled loosely, pulled back in a ponytail with a part on the side. A few stray curly strands framed her face.

"M-Ms…Ms. Sinclair, I presume," Bobby finally managed to say as he struggled with the slight erection that threatened to show itself to "Ms. Sinclair." Angel's eyes traveled briefly below Bobby's belt before looking at his face. A faint grin of satisfaction crossed her lips before she answered, "Yes, I'm Ms. Sinclair." She had worried that her outfit wasn't going to be sexy enough for Bobby. _"Well, judging by the bulge, I guess I was wrong," _she thought.

"You must be Detective Goren," Angel said in a low voice. "Please come in." She stepped aside to let Bobby enter the room. A soft chuckle escaped from her mouth as he made a point of blatantly looking down her blouse as he walked in. He waited as she closed and locked the door. "Would you like to have something to drink, Detective?" she asked when she appeared next to him. Bobby shook his head and said, "No, thank you." He inhaled deeply to capture her scent of jasmine and vanilla in his nostrils.

Despite the fact that the air conditioning was on, Bobby started to sweat a little as he followed Angel/Ms. Sinclair to the seating area of the lavish suite. He could barely keep his hands to himself as he watched the way her hips swayed from side to side. He stared real hard at Angel's backside, trying to figure out if she was wearing panties or not. "Yes, I am," she said as she pointed to the couch. "Yes, you are what?" Bobby asked as he sat down. "Wearing panties," Angel replied with a smile as she went to sit in the straight back chair opposite the couch. _"But for you, I'd drop them in a New York minute,"_ she thought to herself as she sat down and crossed her legs. Bobby grunted lightly at being busted.

* * *

In keeping with her Ms. Sinclair role, Angel turned on the small tape recorder that was on the coffee table. "I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to do this interview, Detective Goren," she said. Bobby nodded. "My pleasure, Ms. Sinclair," he said. "I'm afraid I've never heard of 'Seduction' magazine before." She smiled. "We're a new magazine being put out by Sin Publications." He raised an eyebrow at the name of the publisher. "May I ask what the 'H' in your name stands for?" "Heaven," Angel/Ms. Sinclair simply replied.

Bobby let out a light laugh at the ingenious name Angel had created for her reporter role. "Heaven Lee Sinclair," he said, with an emphasis on the first syllable of the last name. "That's a very unique name you have." "Thank you. My parents were hippies," she replied with a smile. "Well, it certainly describes some of your more…interesting attributes," he said huskily as he looked her up and down with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Angel involuntarily squirmed in her seat. _"Dammit!" _she thought, _"He's using the voice. That's not fair!" _Bobby arched an eyebrow at his minor victory in making her more hornier. "Are you alright, Ms. Sinclair?" he asked teasingly. She glared at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath to compose herself. "I'm fine. Thank you." "I'm intrigued by the topic of the article you're writing, Ms. Sinclair. It's about how to seduce men, right?"

"In a way, yes," Angel/Ms. Sinclair replied. "It's more about how men like to be seduced. What particular things capture a man's attention that makes him want to be with a woman. In other words, I think the world would like to know what a woman would do to seduce Major Case Squad's very own Detective Robert Goren."

* * *

Bobby looked deep into Angel's eyes as he thought about his answer. Finally, he answered, "A woman could very easily seduce me through my senses." A small smile crept up on Angel's face. "That's a very interesting answer, Detective. Is one sense more important than the others?" He shook his head and said, "They're all equally important when it comes to the art of seduction."

Angel's smile widen at that comment. "I didn't realize that seducing you, Detective, was an art form," she said playfully. Bobby grinned. "Very few women have perfected the art of seducing me," he said. She leaned forward a little, her chin resting in her hand, to give him a better look at the view down her blouse. "How does a woman seduce you through your sense of Sight, Detective Goren?"

Bobby stared at Angel's breasts for a few seconds before looking at her face. "Seeing the curve of a woman's neck when her hair is pulled up into a ponytail or seeing a tiny bit of lace on a woman's bra are a couple of ways I can be seduced through Sight."

"How are you seduced through your sense of Smell?" Bobby inhaled deeply again. "By a woman's naturally musky smell after she's finished working out before taking a shower. Or by the smell of the lavender shampoo or the jasmine vanilla shower gel she uses." Angel chuckled to herself. _"I knew I was using those Bath and Body Works products to my advantage." _

* * *

"How is your sense of Sound seduced?" Bobby thought for a minute, then he smiled. "The giggle a woman lets out when I rub my five o'clock stubble against her cheek or her bare shoulder." Angel sat back in the chair, blushing. He had just hit upon the one thing she really enjoyed when they were being intimate together.

Angel managed to compose herself to continue with her questions as Ms. Sinclair. "Detective Goren, how does a woman seduce you through your sense of Taste?" "With some very good cooking," he answered with a smile.

"How are you seduced through your sense of Touch?" Bobby crossed one leg over the other. He quickly glanced at the floor before looking Angel in the eye. "By the way a woman runs her fingers through my hair. Or by the way she caresses my cheek or certain….other body parts of mine."

Angel raised an eyebrow and smiled. She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you, Detective Goren, for the interview. I'll make sure you get a copy of the article when it comes out." Bobby smiled. "You're welcome, Ms. Heaven Lee Sinclair. My pleasure."

Bobby stood up when Angel turned off the tape recorder and stood. She stepped over to him and put her arms around his waist, looking up at him with a smirk. "Tell me, Mr. Goren. Have I perfected the art of seducing you?" Bobby leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Does that answer your question?" he said when they came up for air.

Angel took a step back, hooking her index finger on his belt. "What do you say we do another interview in the bedroom?" she asked seductively. Bobby leaned down and said huskily in her ear, "After you." She smiled as she took a hold of his tie and led him towards the bedroom.

"Oh, by the way," Angel said over her shoulder, "I lied about having panties on."


End file.
